


I'll Say It

by Solution



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solution/pseuds/Solution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This relationship has suffered for long enough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Say It

**Author's Note:**

> This story is from Gavin's POV and is inspired by the song "Say Something" by A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera!
> 
> (Also posted on my tumblr: http://solutionwrites.tumblr.com/ )

Groggily waking up on the couch for the fourth consecutive night really didn’t help my already aching back. I could still feel the dried tear stains that ran down my face from last night, and I was still wearing the same clothes.

 _Today’s the day…_ I thought to myself. I know it has to be done, but that doesn’t make it any less hard.

I slowly get up, stretching a bit to alleviate my back, and I shuffle to the kitchen.

I start to brew a pot of coffee and just stare out the window as I wait.

_I still can’t believe this is it…_

Before I know it, the coffee maker is beeping, signaling its job being done. I swiftly grab a mug and pour it out; I leave it on the counter for Michael before heading out to the living room.

Michael is already there, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I walk straight past him and into the bedroom. I quickly dig through our closet until my hand brushes against the duffel bag I had packed a couple weeks ago. Tears start to trickle from my eyes as I pick it up by the handle and haul it out to the family room.

“Michael…” I whisper, causing him to look up with a somewhat hopeful look in his eyes; as soon as he spots the bag, however, his mood drops.

“Gav-“

“Please don’t Michael… We both know this has to happen.” I say, trying to keep my voice level as the tears start to fall harder. “We can’t keep having the same fight night after night…”

~ ~ Flashback ~ ~

_Michael storms into the kitchen where I went to grab a beer and to try to escape the ‘conversation’ we were having in the family room._

_“Gavin!” He screams, causing me to jump a bit and turn around. “I wasn’t done talking to you!”_

_“Oh really Michael?” I shout back, slamming the fridge door shut. “What is there to talk about, huh? The fact that you think I’m cheating on you with Ray? He’s fucking straight Michael!”_

_“So you say…”_

_“So he says!” I yell, putting my beer on the counter and pulling on my hair a bit. “Michael! How delirious are you?”_

_“Oh, delirious huh? Well apparently not enough to miss the glances during Let’s Plays or touches that last longer than they should!”_

_“MICHAEL! Do you fucking hear yourself?” I scream, pacing around the kitchen slightly. “Do you know how stupid you’re sounding? You’re accusing me, your boyfriend, of cheating on you with our straight best friend!”_

_“I know what I see Gavin! I’m not blind!” He screams back, walking up to me and getting up in my face._

_I shy away instantly, not wanting this to get out of hand just like the first time. I rub my temples as I say back as calmly as I can, “Just leave… You’re drunk again! Go to fucking bed! I’m done with this conversation!” I cross my arms to try and get my point across._

_He huffs a big sigh as he backs away, turning around and starting to walk out of the room. “You just know I’m right…”_

~ ~ ~

“We can’t keep doing this to ourselves Michael…”

He stands up and starts to walk towards me with his arms outstretched to try and capture me in a hug. He’s crying now too. “Pl- Please Gavin… I- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!”

I push my arm out forwards to halt him in his advance, and back away a bit. “Please don’t make this harder than it has to be Michael…” I say breathily.

“Gav- I love you Gavin! Plea- Please don’t leave me!”

I can’t stop the sobs that escape my body.

“Mic- Michael! Stop!” I yell. I can’t handle this. I just have to rip it off like a bandage…

“Michael… I- I love you more than life itself, but I just- I just can’t handle the fights anymore… It’s the same thing every night…”

He flops back down onto the couch and puts his head in his hands. He whispers, “I- I don’t want to lose you Gavin…”

I start to make my way towards the front door, feeling my heart break into even smaller pieces with each step I take.

He stands up as I pass by the couch and I turn to face him, while still slowly backing up towards the door. He tries to reach out for my wrist, but I jerk it away before he can latch on. “Don’t… Just don’t Michael…”

His sobs become audible just as my back hits the door. I reach behind me to grab the door handle and twist it quickly, swinging it open. “I’ll send Geoff over later to get the rest of my things…”

I finally look into Michael’s eyes for the first time during this whole thing, and the completely devastated look I see reflected back at me almost makes me change my mind and stay.

_Just like a bandage…_

“Goodbye Michael…” I whisper as I step backwards outside of the apartment and pull the door almost completely shut.

Before I close the door to what had been my home for almost 6 months now, I whisper out a breathy “I love you so much…”

The click of the door latching shut almost makes me collapse to the floor and scream, but I stay as strong as I can all the way out of the complex and to my car; My nails are digging into my palms and I’m sure I’ve drawn blood from biting my cheek so hard.

As soon as I get into the driver’s seat, I toss my bag into the back seat and turn the key. I glance back up at our- or rather- his apartment, and let one last sob escape my body.

“Goodbye my boi…”


End file.
